hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Confession
'''Confession '''is the twenty-seven episode of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Samuel Ryan and Paul Decker have been in mission in Sweden. Van Harden took a power portal with different colors to the generator. He easily defeated the Corps army, as Samuel and Decker have a problem. Samuel Ryan failed to stop Van Harden from stealing the color generators, which can power up with the dimension, of the 4 Disks Of The Dimension Key. Boyce and Harold weren't paying attention until Decker hits the ball on their face. Samuel knows that Van Harden stole the color generators to power it up with the disk. Nathan knows a person who deals with Van Harden's plans before and willing to tell more about it. Doctor Underwood heartfelt a beat, after hearing that Samuel Ryan and the Corps fail to stop Van Harden from stealing the generators from powering up. She warns Nathan, that he's very hard to find in his base. She tells Van Harden's first plan, in the past. Past, Van Harden tried to create a portal to parallel, instead, it became a vortex and it nearly destroys everything on Earth. Doctor Underwood saved it, by reversing it and destroying it. Doctor Underwood tells Nathan's team about Van Harden's second plan, try to combine with other worlds to merge into prime Earth. Van Harden battle Hendrix in a long intense fight, as he won. It turned out that Doctor Underwood shut down again with Mario's help. Doctor Underwood tells the last plan before now, is that Van Harden got 5 elements together with his fast powers, to create a cosmic storm on prime Earth, to become more powerful than ever. Hendrix was no use again Van Harden, as his team as well. He goes into god mode, as he started to injury and defeat Van Harden in a long battle, which he didn't even try. Hendrix took Van Harden elements away and started to clear out the cosmetics by destroying it. Present, Doctor Underwood knows that Van Harden will do it again and will still be defeated. She hopes her son, Nathan can do the same things that his father did as well, by defeating Van Harden at all cost and prevent him from getting 2 Disk Of The Key, to enter to parallel as Nathan vows to stop him before it's too late. his mother, Doctor Underwood tells him about Van Harden. She tells him that she and Hendrix found out that Van Harden try to breach to cross time for years, but he only has done that for the future version. Episode Moments * Van Harden stole the color generators, to charge his portal * Doctor Underwood knows that Nathan can stop him, like his father * Van Harden plans, Create a cosmic storm to become powerful, created a Vortex, merge another dimension to Prime Earth and Erase Hendrix Underwood Characters * Nathan Underwood * Hendrix Underwood (Past) * Doctor Caitlyn Underwood (Past And Present) * Mario Thompson * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Samuel Ryan * Corps * Paul Decker * Providence Accord (Past) * Lobot Villain * Van Harden (Past And Present) Links Trivia * Doctor Underwood knows Van Harden different plans and base * Van Harden learns about elements years ago, as he lost it * Samuel Ryan and Decker appear first, instead of Nathan and his team * Boyce and Harold learned more about Nathan's mother Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Two Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Wes Gleason Category:Quest For Parallel Arc